1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arthroscopic surgery method for osteochondritis dissecans and osteochondral lesion of a talus in which an ultrasonic treatment device is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in an arthroscopic surgery, two or three of portals which are small holes are made around a joint (in a skin surface), and an arthroscope made of a hard mirror, a medical treatment device and the like are inserted through these portals. Then, in a state where the joint is filled with irrigation fluid such as saline, the surgery is carried out while confirming an image reflected in a monitor.
In the arthroscopic surgery in which such a conventional medical treatment device is used, anxious problems are present in several treatments. For example, in a case where a drill or the like is used in making a bone hole, the hole is made only in an advancing direction of a drill blade, and hence in a case where the bone hole is made in the joint, an introducing direction is restricted by a position of a treatment target region. That is, in a case where a treatment target is present on the side of a side surface of a talus and the drill blade is approachable to the treatment target from a lateral side, problems do not comparatively occur, but, for example, in a case where a treatment target region 63 is present on the side of an upper surface of a talus 61 as shown in FIG. 9, a portal is prepared above a medial malleolus 53 and a drill blade 42 of a drill 41 is to approach obliquely from above. As a result, a hole 55 is made in the medial malleolus 53 of a tibia 51, and thus there occurs a trouble that causes damages.
Additionally, as treatment tools for use in a conventional arthroscopic surgery or the like, there are a shaver that performs resection and suction of a soft tissue, a burr ablator to shave a bone, and the like. Additionally, there is an ablator in which bleeding of the soft tissue is stopped by using a radiofrequency (RF). In these tools, the bone is shaved while mechanically rotating a grinding region, whereby unevenness remains in a treated surface and it is not easy to smoothen the surface. Additionally, the treatment is carried out by using the radiofrequency, an thus there occurs an anxious trouble that causes thermal damages to a tissue of the treatment target.